Opostos
by Artemis de Libra
Summary: Presente de amigo secreto do forum Panbox para Kagomechn LP.


Presente de Amigo secreto do forum panbox para Kagome-Chan LP

XxXxXx

Somos opostos como o sol e a lua .Sou um sangue puro ela um sangue-ruim.

A odeio por ser loucamente apaixonado por ela

Novamente trombei com alguém no corredor , e notei que essa pessoa esqueceu um caderno com capa vermelha com alguns detalhes em dourado.Mas depois eu vejo o que faço estou atrasado para a aula

XxXxXx

Horas depois na biblioteca ...

Aqui estou , com o caderno de capa vermelha que na verdade nada mais era do que o diário da pessoa com quem trombei hoje, Hermione Ganger , a sangue ruim

Pensei em joga-lo fora mais minha curiosidade foi maior

Folheie as folhas em uma data qualquer começo a ler

-"querido diário,

Hoje meus dias não foi dos melhores.

Primeiro trombei com Draco Malfoy

Dessa vez porem não respondi suas ofensas , peguei os meus livros e fui para aula deixando ele pra trás falando sozinho

Não prestei atenção na aula , apenas me lembro daqueles olhos azuis acinzentado dele, por causa disso Harry fica me atormentando dizendo que estou apaixonada pois vivo suspirando pelos cantos.

E se ele estiver certo e eu estiver mesmo apaixonada por Draco ?..."

Senti meu coração disparar , o que essa sangue-ruim pensa que é?

Folheio o diário novamente e paro em uma data mais recente

-" Querido diário,

Hoje o dia não foi dos melhores,Trombei com Draco (ate já me acostumei)

Fui para a aula de poções sem mais contratempos, só que alguma coisa na minha poção deu errado e ela explodiu todos riram da minha cara , após isso fui pro meu quarto me arrumar (pois eu fiquei toda suja com a poção)

Depois fui almoçar com Harry e Rony.

Rony foi fazer um negocio que eu esqueci o que era acho que ele tinha de pagar uma punição depois de quase colocar a escola abaixo com a sua varinha que ele tinha emendado com durex

Eu e Harry fomos caminhar perto do lago, Harry disse que deveria arrumar um namorado fiquei com muita raiva dei-lhe uma bela bofetada no rosto ficou a marca dos meus dedos em seu rosto ele se calou, depois desse episodio voltei para cá onde fiquei um tempo , mais calma fui falar com Harry perdi desculpas e pedi para que ele não falasse mais aquilo.Ele aceitou minhas condições dei então um beijinho na sua bochecha ..."

Senti meu peito se encher de ódio , ela estava beijando aquele ...aquele... Potter. Mais o que eu estava pensando ?Ela não passa de uma sangue ruim , porque estou sentindo isso? seria Ciúmes ?

Continuei a ler assim mesmo

-"... Apesar de Tudo Harry não passa de um amigo para mim, meu coração já tem dono, apesar desse viver o fazendo chorar lagrimas de sangue. Não sei como mais Harry e Rony estavam certos, eu estou apaixonada por ninguém menos do que Draco Malfoy, apesar dele viver me chamando de sangue-ruim e outras coisas não me importo o meu amor e maior que isso.".

O que era aquilo? Senti o meu peito se encher de alegria queria gritar ao vento "ELA ME AMA" mais o meu orgulho era maior não posso fazer isso. Folheio novamente o diário e leio o que ela escreveu por ultimo:

-"Querido diário,

Hoje recebi uma carta de mamãe, ela dizia que não poderei voltar para a escola ano que vem o motivo é simples, Papai quer que eu viva uma vida normal e que estudo em uma escola trouxa. Estou me sentindo horrível;sairei daqui sem dizer a Draco tudo que sinto, Meu coração dói parece chorar..."

Por que a vida tem de ser tão cruel? Logo agora que descobri que ela me ama não posso deixar ela partir assim!Continuo a ler mesmo a minha vontade era de ir ate ela e a impedir de ir embora.

-"... Tomei uma decisão: Vou dizer tudo que sinto para Draco, Ele pode me humilhar, rir de mim; Mais vou lhe dizer tudo que sinto! Mais falarei isso algum dia , espero que ele não me odeie, agüento qualquer coisa menos ele me odiando.".

Não consigo ler mais a folha estava cheia de borrões certamente de lagrimas meu peito doía parece que uma lança de gelo o atravessou. O orgulho que se dane vou falar com ela!

XxXxXx

Aproximo-me de seu quarto que ficava próximo o meu devido nos dois sermos monitores chefes, cada passo parece que aumenta a ansiedade, mais também parece que aumenta ainda mais a distancia de mim com a porta do quarto dela, paro, e se ela não estiver em seu quarto?Terei que arriscar.

Estou finalmente frente a frente com a porta ouço um baru0lho dentro do quarto e então ouço a sua voz

-Onde coloquei o meu diário?

Bato na porta, ela abre a porta, por um instante parecia que a minha coragem havia se evaporado Volto à realidade apenas quando ela diz:

-O que quer?

-Vim lhe entregar isso-Ao mostra-lhe o caderno percebo que ela fica totalmente sem-graça. Ela tenta pegar o caderno levanto-o ainda mais

-Me devolve!

-Não, Enquanto você não me dizer se o que está escrito aqui dentro é verdade!

-Como ousa ler o meu diário Malfoy?- Sua voz saiu repleta de rancor.

-Você não me respondeu, o que está escrito é verdade ou não?

- Não te devo explicação-Ela saiu dos limites a pressiono contra a parede e digo próximo aos seus lábios:

-Se isso for verdade queria te dizer que sinto o mesmo e por isso não irei te deixar ir embora--A beijo. Um beijo repleto de amor e carinho.Para mim aquele momento parecia eterno, nos afastamos para respirar.-e então o que está escrito aqui é verdade?

-Sim Draco é verdade.

-A respeito de você não voltar mais para a escola eu... -Ela não me deixa terminar coloca um dedo sobre a minha boca.

-Hoje mamãe me mandou outra carta Dumbordor falou com eles e papai aceitou minha estadia na escola.

A felicidade parecia não caber dentro de mim a abraço.

-Nada nem ninguém irão me impedir de amar você,Draco- Sorrio, é tão bom ouvir ela falar o meu nome

-Também te amo Hermione. Apesar de nossas diferenças.

-Existe um antigo ditado Draco, que diz "OS OPOSTOS SE ATRAEM"! Assim somos nos opostos como o sol e a lua, dois seres que se amam mais que não podem viver juntos por isso existe o eclipse que nada mais é do que um momento único em que eles se encontram para poderem se amar. Espero que o nosso não seja assim.

-Eu prometo que não será .

A beijo,não permitirei que ninguém nos separem .nem mesmo um eclipse.

XFimX

Bem esse é o meu presente de amigo secreto para Kagome-Chan LP

É a minha primeira fic Draco x Hermione. (Espero que não me matem XD)

Embora goste muito desse casal .


End file.
